


Someday by quartzguts [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, First Love, M/M, One-Sided Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, poor hikaru had a crush on the ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: It takes Hikaru a while to understand his own feelings, but Akira is happy to wait for him.





	Someday by quartzguts [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159120) by [quartzguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts). 

**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kKXHzQTRxNsrzDcT9EFLoIHVKjvJi80Q/view?usp=drivesdk).**


End file.
